Blossom
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Lui is troubled and needs help with something and the only person he can call in this situation is Camus.


Camus was surprised when Lui invited him to his house over the holiday. The fact that the holiday was almost over was even stranger. He supposed if he thought about it then it wasn't too odd to be invited over to his cousin's house, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this time was different. This time wasn't just a friendly visit to see his cousin…something was just different.

The carriage halted signaling the arrival to the large Liechtenstein mansion. Camus patiently waited for the driver to open his door so he could step out into the sunlight. He felt like it had been forever since he had been here. No matter how many times he visited Lui's house he was always amazed at how luxurious and brilliant it was. He walked the path to the front doors and was about to knock when the doors suddenly opened on their own.

"Lui!" Camus said with excitement. The butler graciously took Camus' bags as the boy ran toward his cousin. "It's great to see you! How has your holiday been?"

"Busy. And you?"

"Not…so busy," Camus said hesitantly. He knew Lui was a diligent worker, but he was still surprised to see that Lui hadn't taken at least some of his vacation to relax.

Lui nodded his head and turned around, walking down the long corridor. Camus followed him, still taking in the splendor of the mansion.

"I called you here, Camus, because I'm bothered by something and you're the only one who can help."

Camus looked up at Lui with wide eyes. "Me? What can I help with? There's really not much I can do."

"So humble…." Lui said with a sigh. He continued to walk without saying a word. Camus was going mad trying to figure out what he could possible help Lui with. Lui never needed help with anything! And he was sure that if Lui did happen to need help there were several other people he could call who would be more efficient.

Although when Lui opened the large doors leading outside Camus started to put together some pieces to the puzzle. Camus stepped out of the mansion and into the yard. He was shocked to see that majority of the flowers hadn't bloomed. It was the middle of spring; all of the flowers should have already bloomed. This definitely wasn't good.

"So, what's wrong with them?" Lui asked. He walked towards Camus and stood behind him taking in the sight of his garden. After simply staring at the flowers, Camus walked towards them and touched one. It was closed up and Camus tried his best to convince it to blossom, but it just wouldn't. Camus sadly looked over to the side to see one flower which had bloomed. This flower was strong. It was a fighter. Camus gently touched it and asked why the rest of flowers weren't blooming.

He listened to the flower and wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the answer it gave. It was sad and yet so sweet. If anything he could certainly relate to the flower. He had to do his best to help these plants!

"Lui…." Camus said.

"So what did they say?"

"They miss you, Lui. They want you to spend more time with them. They won't bloom because you're spending all of your time on your work instead of relaxing with them."

Lui just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "The gardener told me they were fine while I was away at school. They were blossoming and then they just quit when I came home. Even some of the ones that were open just closed up. Why are they missing me while I'm here and not missing me while I'm away?"

That was a very valid question and luckily Camus knew exactly how to answer it. "When you're away at school there's no possible way for you to spend any time with them. They understand that so they continue to bloom. When you're here though, you spend all your time discussing important matters with your father or burying yourself in work so you don't pay attention to them at all and that hurts them more than if you were never around."

Lui was silent after he heard what Camus had to say. As sensitive as Camus was to other people's emotions Lui was still the hardest person for him to read. He had no idea what he was thinking. He knew the good heart hidden behind that rough exterior and he hoped Lui would understand that the only way to make these flowers blossom and keep them happy was to spend time with them.

However, Lui just turned on his heel and left. He told Camus that when he was ready he could meet him in the study for some tea. Camus just nodded and focused his attention back on the flowers. He hoped the ones that had refused to bloom would listen to what he had to say.

"I'm a lot like you guys." Camus started. "I was an extremely late bloomer. It took me until I was a teenager to step even a bit out of my shell and see the world. If it weren't for Lui…I might never have even gotten that far. I love him just as much as you guys do and I needed him to help me bloom just like you do now. He'll help you. I'm sure of it. Stay hopeful."

With that Camus touched one of the unbloomed flowers and the flower he had spoken to earlier. He wished them and all of the flowers a small good luck before running inside to join his cousin.

The morning light shined through Camus's window and he rose feeling refreshed and happy. He was always happy when he stayed at his cousin's house. There was never a reason to feel unhappy when Lui was around. He stretched and stood up, walking to the window to see the massive expanse of land his cousin lived on. From his window he could clearly see the garden which had refused to bloom. As he wondered about the fate of that garden he saw a figure walking through it.

It was Lui. Camus' heart filled with joy as he saw him holding a container of water. He went around the garden watering the plants and even touching a few of the flowers which hadn't bloomed. Camus wiped away that small tear of happiness that had fallen from his eye. He knew he could count on his cousin. He always could. Lui was an amazing, wonderful, and beautiful person, inside and out. Camus would never forget that.

With Lui watering the garden below and Camus observing him from above they both watched together the first of many flowers finally begin to blossom.


End file.
